


Tender Days

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [36]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, M/M, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Did you just put aflower crownon my head?"





	Tender Days

**Author's Note:**

> I received the cutest and most romantic prompt ever from @mistressstrange a couple of weeks ago:  
>  _Prompt: Stephen with a flower crown._
> 
> And then it was Valentine's Day. And this happend. 💞

"Honey? I have something for you."

Stephen looked up from his book and looked at his grinning husband who hid his hands behind his back. "Yes?" he asked, only mildly curious. His book was the really interesting thing here and he wanted to get back to it. But quick glance at his watch told him that the time for reading was over - the afternoon was almost gone and he had other plans for tonight.

Tony, who'd obviously expected exactly that reaction, just shook his head. "No, no, not like that. Close your eyes and let yourself be surprised." His grin had softened to a smile Stephen still wasn't immune to, even after seven years. He gave in with a playful frown and put his book aside with exaggerated care and precision before he placed his hands on the desk in front of him and closed his eyes.

He more felt than heard Tony move behind him and after a moment there were hands on his shoulders, gently probing how bad the ever-present tension was today. "Hmm, I think I know what I'm going to do later," Tony mused as the put some careful pressure on a sore spot and Stephen almost flinched. He leaned forwards and whispered directly into Stephen's ear: "Tonight you're going to get spoiled, my love."

Stephen shivered happily, not only because of Tony's breath tickling his ear, but mostly because of the promise. He smiled and barely managed to keep his eyes closed when Tony's clever and strong fingers danced over his shoulders and the back of his neck. The bastard knew all his weak spots and just how much of a turn-on it was for Stephen to be touched there.

"Tony." He wanted to put a warning tone into his voice but instead it came out as a breathless moan.

Tony chuckled behind him. "Just like I like you," he said. He kept one hand on Stephen's neck to keep him grounded while the other did… something else. After a moment Stephen felt a barely there pressure as _something_ settled on the top of his head. "Open your eyes and conjure a mirror." It wasn't a command, just a request, and Stephen had already followed it before he'd even opened his eyes. Another laugh and a stroke down his back was his reward. "Beautiful, don't you think?"

Stephen stared at his own mirror image. "Did you just put a _flower crown_ on my head?"

"It's a rather nice image, isn't it?"

It was. Stephen sitting on his desk, Tony standing behind him with both hands once again on his shoulders was nice enough, but the crown made out of bright white and blue flowers atop his head gave the whole picture a surreal feel.

"And to what occasion do I owe the honor to be decorated in this way?" He raised his right hand while still holding eye-contact in the mirror. They both smiled when Tony took Stephen's hand in his and carefully entwined their fingers. He squeezed Stephen's fingers gently, their own private and silent way to reassure each other. "Not that I'm complaining. About that _or_ your plans for tonight." It looked rather nice, after all. He slowly moved his head from one side to the other to see the thing from as many angles as possible and pretended not to notice how Tony watched his every move for signs of pain. It was an old game they both played way too often with each other. Stephen shook the thought off; it had no place here. Not today.

_Not today._ And just like that Stephen knew why he'd been surprised with flowers. "A valentine, Tony, really?"

"I knew that you would get it. Eventually." Tony moved Stephen's chair around so that they were facing each other. "Chocolate is an old hat; I've already gave you all the jewelry you need," the both looked down at the bracelets around both of Stephen's wrists, "and I wanted to give you something you never had before."

"I can honestly say that I never had flowers in my hair before," Stephen admitted, still laughing. "But I hope you won't be too disappointed when I take it off for our dinner date." He hadn't forgotten about Valentine's day, he just hadn't made the connection between it and the flowers.

"Dinner?" Tony repeated.

"Dinner," Stephen confirmed. "It's all ready, I will wine you and dine you and then hope to have the pleasure of your company in our bedroom."

"That can be arranged. Will you wear your crown there?" 

As if Stephen could ever say 'no' when Tony looked at him with those big brown eyes full of love and promise. "Of course. It'll be my honor."

He let Tony help him up and conjured a portal to the private dining room of the restaurant he'd chosen for today. Another quick spell and they were both dressed in their finest clothing. He leaned forward and Tony met him halfway for a long, drawn out kiss. _I love you_ , he thought for the millionth time in his life. "After you, my love," he said and encouraged Tony with an inviting gesture to step through the portal first. Tony did so without hesitation and turned around as soon as he was through to wait for Stephen.

He looked beautiful in his tux, the silver in his hair enhanced by the candlelight of the already fully decked out dining table. He held out both of his hands and Stephen found himself staring at the gleam of the wedding band on his finger before he, too, stepped through the portal and into the arms of the love of his life.

"I love you," they both said at the same time and grinned at each other like the love-sick idiots they were.

"You didn't take it off," Tony said hours later when they were finished and touched the flowers still in his hair. Stephen caught his hand and kissed the ring adorning his finger.

"No, I didn't," he said simply, already making plans for showering Tony in flowers of the magical variety as soon as they got back home and into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/182809373621/prompt-stephen-with-a-flower-crown)  
> 💐  
> see? i can do fluff! | comments and kudos always make me happy | thank you so much for reading!


End file.
